Naruto Revamped
by darkmoonlitrose
Summary: Naruto never did know where she belonged in life. However as the living-dead she may find that her life might be a bit easier.


Summary: Naruto never did know where she belonged in life. However as the living-dead she may find that her life might be a bit easier.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto silly.

* * *

Naruto stared at the plate of food in front of him carefully. The seven-year old was sure there was something wrong with the plate in front of him; why else would he get so much? He sniffed the chicken in the plate trying to determine if it was poisoned or not.

Next to him a short woman with black hair was quickly getting annoyed and restless. She had been standing there with him for five minutes and the boy still wouldn't eat the food she had given him. She had worked long and hard to get the boy in her clutches. Years of planning revenge would all come together…if the boy ate his food that is. She finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Hey what is your problem! I though you would be happy for the food. It's rare that I even have enough money to give you this much. You should be thankful that I spend money on trash like you!"

The blond boy resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. The woman had enough money to eat like a queen for three meals a day. It was her chose not to feed him and he knew that very damn well. The only time he ever ate this well was when she had laced the food with poison. This would be preceded by her being exceedingly nice to him in the days before. She had forgone all preparation to butter him up this time and it made him even more wary than he usually was. Looking up he would decided that he would try and get his way out of the situation, "I am not really hungry right now Miyaka-san. I think that I should just…"

"You ungrateful brat," bellowed the woman, "You know that I spent a lot of money on this food and a lot of time preparing it and you just throw my kindness back into my face! Why I should throw you out on the street you know! If you don't eat this food at this moment then you better say goodbye to the rest of your meals for the rest of your stay in MY house."

Naruto just clenched his fist, "wonder if that throwing me out thing was a promise," he thought bitterly. He considered testing her conviction about the whole thing but remembered the last time he had done he ended up in a whole lot of pain and didn't want to risk it. "If the food is poisoned, which it most likely is, Kyuubi-sama will just flush it out of my system." With that thought Naruto began to eat the food slowly. He watched and ate silently as his 'caretaker' walked away a triumphant smile upon her face. Once she was completely out the door he ran to the trash and quickly threw the rest of the food away.

'Kyuubi-sama,' Naruto called out in his mind, 'is everything ok in there.'

The demon in the blonds mind just growled, **"Kit I don't know what you just ate but you need to get out of here! And I mean out the village and fast."**

Taking the great beasts advice the blond boy ran to his room and grabbed his one true belonging. Sneaking out the village was easy; he had done it one more than one occasion.

As he ran into the forest that surrounded the village his body was wracked with searing pain and he felt like every cell in his body was exploding simultaneously. 'What the hell? Kyuubi what's happening?'

The only response he got was the angry red chakra that surrounded his whole body before he blacked out.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was standing on the beach the waves crashed against the shore violently and the sky was filled with lightning and thundered. The boy quickly ran over to a cove where he knew the Kyuubi would be waiting. As he ran small tremors of pain shook his body.

Walking into the cove he saw Kyuubi lying down with his head on his front paws. The great fox looked extremely tired and four of its crimson tails had gone missing. Its silted red eyes came too focused on the blond boy and the Kitsune sighed.

Naruto looked confused, "Kyuubi-sama what's going on."

"**Kid I don't how that lady came across something like this but it's bad. I know that normally I am able to flush out the poison from your body but that's because that woman's a civilian and the really nasty stuff isn't available to her…legally at least. This stuff however isn't your garden verity, mix-it-in-your-sink poison; it's highly chakra sensitive and was probably made with ninja in mind. It was destroying your organs and your chakra network and the only way I could help you was to flood your system with yokai which would normally kill you."**

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "So after all that I still end up dead? I didn't even get to say goodbye to oji-chan…"

Kyuubi growled **"Stop with the depressing stuff already kit. If you had listened to me you would have heard that I said 'normally' instead of just 'dead'. You have the devils luck kid and some of his genes. You belong to a race of people that I haven't interacted with in years and to see that you have their blood really shocked me. Of course I should have guessed," **Kyuubi started thinking to himself out loud,** "The Namikaze were one of the pureblood vampire clans and were known for their battle skill and speed. And of course no human could have enough strength to call on the shinigami and seal me away. I can't believe I didn't see it before."**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi confused by what he was saying, "Namikaze? Vampire clans? What do they have to do with any of this?"

The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto broken from his thoughts by the child's inquiring voice. **"They have a lot to do with the situation Naruto and if not for those two factors you wouldn't be alive…or would that be undead? Anyway you know that your father, the Yondaime Hokage sealed me within you. However at birth you received your mother maiden name instead of your father's surname. If you had received your father's name you would be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now the reason this is so important is because the Namikaze are Vampire royalty and your father seems to be a part of their ranks, how else would he have the strength to call the shinigami and seal me in here?" **

"Are you still on that? Why is it so hard for you to believe that a human is that strong?"

"**Because they shouldn't be,"** snarled the fox,** "In order for your current Hokage to even think about pulling what the Yondaime did he would have to find himself back at his prime speed, strength, chakra capacity and age, somehow multiply those factors by ten and then he would have to face me without wasting a drop of chakra beforehand. The fact that Yondaime was able to pull me into the seal after he called the shinigami and summoned a boss summon should be impossible."**

"Then how was he able to do it?" said Naruto in amazement.

"**I told you already. Your father was not human but a vampire; part of a race far superior to regular humans. And it was your dormant blood that saved your life. Instead of killing every cell in your body, my yokai activated the dormant vampire gene in each in every cell in your body which allowed you to withstand enormous amount of yokai within you. You are now a vampire and it only took four of my tails to do it."**

Naruto was completely quite trying to process what he had just been told by the fox demon. He was quite educated in the ways of the demon as it was something Kyuubi had taught him in their free time together. When the Kyuubi had first mentioned vampires to him, he had absentmindedly thought that it would be nice to be one but now… The boy looked up at the fox his head spinning and asked the only questions he could think of, "How long did this all take? Am I ok now? Is my body still in the forest? Will I…"

"**Kid shut up you're giving me a headache. As for your questions…this took about three days kid and you've been unconscious for a week now. You are stable by vampire standards but you are in critical by human standards, which is why you are in ICU at the hospital. The gray haired one with the dog mask brought you to the hospital. You can wake up at any time but we still have a lot to talk about after all you **_**are**_** a vampire now so you need to know a little bit more about their society.**

**As you know vampires are a noble race like us tailed beast. Depending on the abilities granted to them born vampires are placed into different classes. There are three power classes: healers, Elementals, and spirits. There are also three social classes warriors, civilians, and Royals. Most vampires fall into one social class. The royals are the exception because there are civilian royals and warrior royals. You may also have two power classes elemental spirits are the most common duo power among vampires.**

**Born royal class vampires will always be royals no matter what. However there is mobility for the other two classes; a civilian born into the civilian class can become a warrior and warriors born into the warrior class can choose to become civilians. Civilian and Warrior class Vampires can become royals by marring into a royal family which is rare or by doing something that grants them grate respect which usually applies more to warrior class.**

**There is one other classification. Like you already know there are many different energy sources in the world. Human all have access to chakra and all demons posses yokai. Vampires on the other hand have two different energies based on their blood. This is where this classification comes from, which is pureblood and non-pureblood. A pureblood vampire can be distinguished by the type of energy they use which is called 'dark spiritual energy'. Purebloods are Vampires who have been directly blessed by shinigami-sama making them part demonic-spirit and not demonic-human like non-purebloods. Non-purebloods have a bit of a human gene in them enabling them to use a less violent version of yokai which I call 'demonic chakra'. **

"What class am I Kyuubi-sama?"asked Naruto excitedly.

"**We won't know your power class until you turn ten. So in about two more years you'll know for sure. Your social class on the other hand is that of a pureblooded royal…which is strange because I am sure your mother is human. I would guess you got lucky. Because I am from a noble demon class myself some of my chakra that was meant to keep you alive might have been absorbed by your new cells. This then combined with your already high class blood made it so that your blood lacked the human impurities that separates purebloods from non-purebloods. Having the shinigami seal on you might have had something to do with it also."**

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He was finally coming to terms with what he had become. As he though his body began disappearing from the mindscape. He looked at Kyuubi again his eyes demanding an explanation.

"**You're waking up kid as there is no reason for you to be here any longer. I wish we had more time to talk about exactly what happened to your body but I'll guess you'll just going to find out when you leave here. Also remember you have to tell the old man about this after all a lot of bad things will happen if he doesn't understand your situation."**

Nodding his head once, the blond boy vanished from his mindscape.

"I don't understand Hokage-Sama his condition is strange. When he first came in many of his organs seemed to be breaking down before reconstructing once again with help of the Kyuubi chakra. We don't know what caused it but we are sure it's why his heart is beating so weakly. At this rate Hokage-Sama the boy will, at best, never wake up and die at the worst."

The elderly man looked on the bed where his grandson laid still with sadness. He walked over to the bed and held the boys hand his eyes sad. "Naruto I have failed you. If I had paid more attention to your health you might not be in this potion now. How can I call myself a good leader if I allow my citizens to die right under my nose? If you can hear me boy I want you to know that I always thought of you as my grandchild and will miss you."

In the door way of the room the Kakashi's lone brown eye shone with sadness as he looked out the window at the Hokage monument. 'I failed you Naruto," he thought grimly, 'and Minato-sensei.'

The Hokage squeezed the boys hand and closed his eyes only to open them with surprise as he felt the boy squeeze back. Everyone watched as the boy's eyes fluttered open reveal the two shinning pools of blue the people in the room had longed to see. With help from the two other men in the room the boy was sitting up comfortably and had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Oji-Chan I heard all that depressing stuff you said and I think you worry too much. I am not going any were anytime soon dattebyo!" Naruto smiled at the old man while noting that his voice sounded…softer?

The doctor who was in the room quickly called for a few medic-nin to come check the boys vitals which were all coming up zero to him. "This can't be right how are you breathing, speaking, how are you even sitting up. You're basically dead!" yelled the doctor as he continued his work.

Not soon after a lady with blond hair walked into the room. By her side was lady with long black hair that was holding a small pig in her arms. The blond ladies eyes quickly looked Naruto over with her eyes, disbelief was clearly written in them. "How the hell is this possible! I've been monitoring you for days now and I was sure you were going to stay in a coma for the rest of your natural life…" muttered the woman to herself. The woman scowled before walking over to the boy a green glow covering her hands. Placing it over Naruto's forehead she ran a basic diagnostic Jutsu over the boy. After a few seconds her eyes got wide and she turned to the woman who had come in with her, "Shizune get over here and run his yourself cause if what I am reading is right Naruto official status should not only be changed to deceased but were going to have to check how the staff missed the fact that this boy is actually a girl."

The young woman did as she was asked. Running the same test over the boy/girl her eyes went wide, "I don't understand this Tsunade-sama this shouldn't be possible."

Naruto got annoyed with all that was going on in the room he hadn't even had the chance to talk to his oji-chan yet. "Hey obaa-chan!" yelled the agitated boy…girl…Naruto, "Can you listen to me for just a second!"

The older woman looked at Naruto with annoyance, "what is it brat! I am trying to figure out why you're not pushing daisies right now and your nor helping by yelling at me!"

"I don't need to figure it out I know already!"

The woman scoffed, "Is that right. Well, why don't you tell me?"

At this point Naruto fed up and without realizing it tapped into some of the new powers that were now available to him/her. The Childs eyes changed from there bright blue to a lighter almost silver shade. Her pupils became slits and her canine teeth grew to about an inch long. "Stop mocking me and listen," the child said in a chilled voice the freaked everybody in the room out, "the reason my vitals are coming up nil is because I am a vampire. A noble class demon who where gifted by the shinigami so that they could live on in death. In order to survive however they had to consume life water aka blood."

The adults in the room looked at each other a grim look set across their faces at the unspoken message that was being passed around. However Naruto wasn't in the mood for pretending to be stupid and didn't want any trouble so proceeded to disband the thoughts going through everyone's mind. "Before you all start village wide panic this is not Kyuubi-sama's fault in fact he saved my life by forcing the turn. And yes I've about Kyuubi-sama for quite a while now."

Sarutobi had managed to pick his jaw of the ground and addressed the girl in a kind manner, "what do you mean by save your life Naruto?"

The young Childs eyes seem to get just a tad bit colder, "It was that bitch of a caretaker that I have. She poisoned me with some type of chakra sensitive shit. I guess I can't blame her I knew it was poisoned so I shouldn't have taken the chance, but then again she was threatening to beat me and kick me out. Plus the fact it was the only thing she had fed me for a while and you see why I ate the food. Anyway from what Kyuubi told me the only way to save my life was to flush out the poison using his yokai. Usually this would have killed me but the dormant vampires blood in me activated and allowed Kyuubi-sama to save me. From what Kyuubi told me it took about four tails of his power to keep me alive. So could you please not think bad things about him?"

Sarutobi nodded his head, "I personally have no problems with Kyuubi-sama he faithfully protected this village for years. I don't believe that his attack was unprovoked and that there was good reason for it. What I am more concerned about at the moment is your health."

"What I am worried about is the fact that I just changed gender and not only am I not mad about it but I feel more comfortable like this."

Sarutobi sighed, "That was my doing Naruto it was one of the small things I did to protect you when I saw the villagers hatred for you. I put a genjustu seal on you so you would look more like a boy. It uses very little chakra which is why no one paid any attention to it. I am sorry I didn't tell you but…"

Naruto smiled and stopped him, "no need to worry oji-chan. I understand. I am young and even though I am a little more mature than others my age I still can't shut my mouth in some situations. Hell when Kyuubi told me about my father I wanted to shout it from the top of the Hokage Mountain."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Did he tell you about your mother?" when the girl shook her head no he smiled, "I'll get you the scrolls she left you later. Just know that she loved you and never wanted to leave you alone like she did. Can you ask Kyuubi if he can figure out any other differences in you now?

The boy turned girl shook her head, "I'll ask him about it, but no guarantees he's really tired after what he did."

'Kyuubi-sama? Are you there?'

"**I am here** **kit and I heard everything. There are a few changed because of the vampire DNA you have access to now. You have a lighter eye color and you have silver strands in your hair that you'll only really notice in the light. You're a little taller and you should be faster and stronger. The influences I have on you are minor also you have an increased sense of smell and hearing now. There might be more changes later on but nothing I can feel now."**

Naruto related the information as Kyuubi told her. 'Thanks Kyuubi-sama is there anything else'

"**Nothing right now, and no problem kit. I am going to sleep now *yawn* talk to you later."**

Sarutobi sighed as the information was relayed, 'this is going to be very bothersome.' He thought.

Tsunade just shook her head, "what are we going to do with you kid. I know everything there is to know about the human body but I don't know anything about you so I can't exactly keep you here. Still if what legends say about vampires are true you're going to have a hard time living in Konoha."

The girl smiled, "most vampires are closes enough to humans in structure that we can have kids with them so that's got to count for something right? Also most of legends about vampires are false, so it'll be easier to keep my secret than you think. I'll look like another person the only thing you have to worry about is my food. I can eat meat but it's going to have to be rare and I can have veggies but they won't really provide any nutrition for me. The only real time I am going to have to drink blood is on the Full and New moon."

"This brings up another problem. I can't very well provide you nourishment at the rate you're going to need it," cut in Sarutobi, "I am going to have to place you with one of my Shinobi who will be able to supply you with a bit of…nourishment each month." Then he turned to Tsunade, "I am giving you permission to use the Hokage library. It should have some information on Vampires. If what Naruto said is accurate I would guess that the information would be near the archives about the shinigami. Unfortunately the area is still a little messed up and disorganized but I bet you will find very useful information."

Nodding Tsunade left the room with her assistant determined to learn more about the race that Naruto had been brought into. Everyone one else in the room watched the door closed as she left.

"So Hokage-sama, do you where or who you're placing me with?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about it child I'll figure that out. What I want you to do is rest. Tomorrow morning I will be back with the person who I will select to take care of you. Until then Kakashi will be here in case of anything so don't worry." Naruto nodded to the old man once before he left.

Kakashi pulled up a chair on the other side of Naruto, "what are we going to do for the whole day?"

The young girl put her hand on her chin, thinking very hard about the subject. Suddenly her eyes got bright and wide, "is my flute here?" asked the girl with excitement. It was the only thing she actually had to thank her old care taker for. The woman had been throwing away things that were in her attic and found the flute and a book on how to play. With Kyuubi's help Naruto had become very skilled at the flute.

Naruto looked at the silver colored instrument in her hands with joy. Slowly she placed it to her mouth and blew out a quite melody.

Naruto sat in her room board and alone. Kakashi had gone out to get her something to eat and she had grown tired of playing. As an overwhelming feeling of emptiness seeped into the room the girl shivered. She struggled as she felt herself being pulled into the dark recesses of her mind. Her last though before blacking out, was that whatever was going on wasn't going to be very good news.

In her mind the same chilling could surrounded her. Her mindscape which was usually a warm beach had been frozen. It was snowing and the water had frozen chunks of ice floating in it. Naruto shivered as the lack of heat made her bones feel cold. She slowly made her way to were the Kyuubi resided only to find a thick fog surrounding him and shielding him from her view.

"Kyuubi-sama," she called out, panicked making its way into her voice, "Kyuubi-sama are you there?"

"_**He is still with you my child, do not worry. I am just changing his role in your life and tying him to you in a way that is befitting for one of my children."**_

Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks and a sense of familiarity with it, "Shinigami-sama…Tou-sama is that you?"

"_**Yes my child," **_said the voice with strange warmth in its voice, _**"it has been long since one of my children has heard me and recognized me. I shouldn't be surprised though. After all you are a very special case Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."**_

"Shinigami-sama, what are you doing with Kyuubi-sama?"

"_**Worry not little one. He will still be with you when you wake and will help out in your journey in life always. Now my child, my little one, rest and be still."**_

Suddenly the chilling coldness felt comforting. It became reassuring and almost warmed her in a way and before she knew it the girl was sleeping.

As she slept the fog lifted slightly to reveal the place where Kyuubi should have been. In his place was a man with long red hair. Her wore red ___haori_ pants and had wrapping around his stomach. On his head were two crimson fox ears with black tips. A tail of similar color waved behind him.

"Shinigami-sama thank you for allowing me to stay with the kit. I will look after her like my own."

"_**I know you will Kyuubi," **_said the death god, _**"I leave you to explain what has happened, to her and to those humans. I expect great things from her and I know you can help her along the way."**_ __

When Kakashi walked back into the room where Naruto was staying he wasn't expecting to see the boy turned girl to be lying on her bed unconscious while a red mass of chakra formed above her. Somehow Kakashi manage to not only call the Hokage in his confused state but to seal off the room so that no one felt the massive about of chakra that was being concentrated in the room.

When the Hokage entered the room the mass of chakra had become a sphere and a black shadow could be seen behind it. The aged Hokage shot a questioning look to Kakashi whose only reply was to shrug his shoulders.

"I got into the room and this was here. I don't know how or why it just is…"

"I understand," said the elder of the two men, "I think that with Naruto the phrase 'expect the unexpected' needs special consideration."

Suddenly the mass of chakra seemed to condense into a smaller ball of some sort. When it had finished doing whatever it was doing it floated down onto Naruto's stomach.

"What just happened?" asked Kakashi worried for his little bro…sister.

"I have absolutely no idea," said the Hokage walking over to the bed. He looked at the ball curiously and nearly had a heart attack when it moved. The ball then uncurled to reveal a fox. Its fur was a blood red color with black tipping its ears and tail and covering its paws and underbelly. The fox's eyes were a dark indigo color which made the fox even more unusually. On its forehead was a symbol that looked very similar to the Shiki Fuujin seal that was placed on Naruto's stomach. However the most distinguishing thing about the small animal was the five tails that waved behind it.

As the fox took in its surroundings it let out a small yip of approval. It then turned its attention to the two men who were watching it with worried eyes. "Can you two stop staring at me like I am going to eat you its very annoying you know."

The two men took a step back as the fox spoke to them. Their faces contorted in shock as they continued to stare at the oddity before them.

"I said stop that. I mean really I though you two were ninja's a supposedly good ones at that? You can't honestly tell me this is the weirdest thing you've seen. I mean you both have summoning contracts I can tell and the fifty foot frog that sealed me in the kittling _he_ could talk so I don't see what's so strange about me that you have to be so rude." The fox tone was smug and in that moment Kakashi could have sworn the thing was smirking at him.

On the other hand the Hokage was more worried about what the fox had just confirmed, "So you are the Kyuubi then. What pray tell are you doing outside the seal?"

Kakashi would swear for years that the fox was absolutely grinning at them at this point, "well I was never suppose to leave the seal but shinigami-sama decided on a different arrangement and I have become the girls familiar. It is not an uncommon thing in the vampire world and many higher class vampires have at least one by their side. I am technically no longer the guardian of fire country and I am technically no longer the Kyuubi as I only have five tails now which means I've lost access to the demonic elements. I'll gain them back but not for a long while I think."

The Hokage sighed "And the marking on your forehead that would be the…"

"Shiki Fuujin? It is. It represents that my soul is still bonded to Naruto and my soul will be eternally bonded to her and her family until she or the head of the family set me free. Of course Naruto can also give me to a friend and bond me to them. Hopefully that won't happen cuz I happen to like the kit a lot."

Kakashi, after finally getting over his shock, spoke to the fox, suspicion clear in his voice, "What exactly is a familiar?"

Kyuubi looked at the man as if he was stupid, "I would think you would be aware of what a familiar is, after all Konoha has a whole ninja clan that uses them," the Kyuubi sighed and started again, "The short version is any sentient being that is bonded to another sentient being. The bond between a master and a familiar is one of the strongest bonds that exist. If Naruto dies without leaving me to anyone else or freeing me from her I would die shortly after her parting. Unlike friendship or Marriage this is truly a connection of two things and nothing will ever separate me from Naruto now. It's my job to protect her and I will lay down my life for her if I need to." The Kyuubi looked the sleeping girl and put a paw on her forehead, "I won't let anyone hurt her ever again."

The Hokage looked on the scene in front of him with smile, "I will trust you with that then. If anything should happen to her I know who to blame."

The fox just nodded, "You better go find someone for the kit to stay with. She's going to be a hand full and with all the know abilities she's going to have…better just give her that hat now."

The three conscience occupants of the room laughed and never noticed the smile that appeared on the sleeping girls face.

Ok so yea I've started another story! I really couldn't help it at all it just came to me in a dream and I loved it so much I had to write it out. Now this first chapter was planned but because of who I am my plans usually end up taking of and leaving me alone with a whole tone of Ideas and me not knowing what to do with them *sigh*.

For everyone who is waiting for chapter 13 of Life of a Spirit Ninja it's coming along slowly. I've been having problems with the computer it's saved on and when I try to use Microsoft word it tends to freeze the computer. I am starting from scratch on my mom's laptop so I won't have it posted for a while. Sorry everyone T-T


End file.
